Vargas Multiplied
by TheElephantMaster
Summary: {Italy family X Reader} A perverted little fic about you and the "Macaroni family": Grandpa Rome, Romano, Veneziano and Seborga. Lime content beware! Human AU.


**VARGAS MULTIPLIED ~ An "Italy family X reader" fanfic**

I don't remember much the moments before meeting my beloved husband. Just that I was sitting in the bus going home from another job interview, looking out the window, when for some reason, I don't recall what for, I turned my head and glanced at the people around me. It was difficult not to notice him: He was very stylish with his dress shirt, black pants, leather shoes and tie. He was neither tall nor short, just average, and had a lean body. He had a very handsome face that was barely wrinkled by a slight scowl. I thought he was gorgeous. I don't know for how long exactly I had been staring, but it wasn't more than a few seconds, surely. Yet, he noticed almost immediately.

He reacted like this happened to him every day: Just smiled and winked. I think that was the moment I fell in love with him. Unable to take my eyes off him, we kept on looking at each other for a while, until I saw him starting making his way towards me.

Lovino and I hit it off right away. He wasn't very bright, but he certainly had a way with women and knew how to talk to them and flirt with them. We were very much in love, and within only three months, we decided to get married.

My parents weren't happy with the news. It had nothing to do with the groom: Actually, they completely approved of - charming when he wanted to be - Lovino, it was just the haste of the decision that didn't meet their standards. They had told me many times, almost every day that it was crazy and that we should wait a little. "Get to know each other a little better before you rush things. You are both very young, nothing will go wrong if you get married next year!" they were saying.

But, we were certain we were made for each other and were looking forward to start our life together, so the wedding plans went on smoothly, with nothing interrupting them.

I had met his close family plenty of times before the wedding: Lovino was still staying at his parent's house and thus, we would often eat there with them. His father was a widower and Lovino and his brothers didn't think he'd handle living alone and had all agreed to stay with him for as long as they could. It wasn't that their father was too old to manage, in reality Julius was very young and strong for a father of a man who was old enough to get married, it was just that my father-in-law was a very social man that missed his wife and needed people around him to keep his mind occupied as to not feel sad over her loss.

Lovino was the oldest sibling of the family. There were two more boys after him, Feliciano and Romeo. Feliciano was the most innocent person I had ever met, always smiling, singing and hugging everyone. Romeo was also a smiling boy – not a fully grown man just yet – that was flirting with me with any given chance. Actually, all three of them were flirting with me, but it always stayed within the context of friendship and family. They were Italian after all. It was normal for them to flirt every girl in sight, even if she was their future in-law daughter or sister.

Or that's what I honestly thought, back then...

The first sign was given to me, almost right after the ceremony, at the wedding party, when Julius asked me to dance with him. He extended his hand for me and I accepted the dance by placing my hand on his. He then leaned down to kiss it, - he was an old-fashioned gentleman like this – but at the very last moment he turned my hand around for the palm to face the ceiling, and kissed my wrist. I didn't pay this much attention or any, really.

The second sign was some hours later. I was dancing a blues song with Romeo this time, and his hands were a little lower than where they should be. It wasn't much, just slightly, but enough to make me nervous. I shrugged it off, though. It wasn't the first time cultural differences were occurring between me and Lovino or his family, plus we were all too tired from the dancing, drinking and eating every wedding party has. Maybe Romeo was drunk? Or simply too exhausted to be capable of having a complete control over his arms and not let them slide.

The third sign was the last one before Lovino's and mine departure for our honey-moon the next day. Had the three signs happened from the same person, I would have realized sooner, but every different of the three signs was from a different person. We were saying goodbye to Feliciano and Romeo that had brought us to the airport before the passport control desk and while we were hugging, Feliciano and I had an accident and kissed each other on the lips, instead of the cheeks. I really thought it was an accident. Besides, it really seemed like one, too. How could I possibly imagine someone as innocent as him do something like that on purpose?

As soon as the honey moon was over, we headed back to the Vargas house. We had decided from since Lovino had proposed that we would stay there, along with his father and brothers. There were plenty of reasons: The house was big enough for all of us, Julius wouldn't miss his first-born son and we wouldn't have to pay rent. It was Lovino's suggestion and I agreed reluctantly, but I did agree: His reasoning made sense and I got along well with everyone in his family, so why not? I had made Lovino promise me, though, that if problems with his family occurred, we would leave as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, problems did start occurring and immediately that is. My now husband's brothers and father were flirting with me more openly, making me feel uncomfortable. Their touches were more indecent, too. They would "rest" their palms on my lower back instead of my shoulder and keep them there a little too long. But, all these happened when Lovino wasn't there to notice. When he was present, everything was back to normal, like before our wedding. It quickly made me become very self-conscious the times when my husband wasn't home. I would isolate myself in our bedroom and stayed there until he was back. For a week or two, it seemed to be working and they wouldn't bother me unless I was abandoning the safety of the room for cases of force majeure like water or toilet. But it soon proved to be worthless as they would come and knock on my door asking for entrance and sometimes they would just barge in, like the room was theirs. After that, I decided to lock myself up in any available room there was, since Lovino's bedroom had no key, but no room seemed to have a key in that house, not even the basement.

When I asked Lovino about it he only said: "What do you need the keys for? If a burglar wants to proceed to the next room, it's not like a locked door will stop him after he had already managed to break and enter. We don't have anything of value anyway."

"Just wondering." I had answered.

"Well, the house is old, bella. All the keys are lost." he told me.

I had already plenty of times tried to make Lovino keep his promise and tell me that we should start looking for another house, but he insisted on me telling him why I wanted out.

"We agreed to move out if there were problems, _, so what happened? Are you not happy here?" he would ask.

I obviously couldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't believe me. Who in their right minds would believe that his wife that he hasn't known for more than six months is horribly getting hit on by both his brothers and father? So, I answered lies, like that we would be more comfortable if we were on our own and that soon, we would have a baby at some point and babies need more space.

"These are not problems. Yes, we would be more comfortable if we were on our own, but I promised to leave my father if problems occurred. Before you came here, I made everyone agree that we wouldn't turn you into our landlady and keep on sharing the housework the way we used to. I don't think you've helped any of us in any way since you came here. You haven't done the laundry once or washed a single plate. So, what's annoying you? If there is an actual problem, tell me."

In reality, there was no other problem besides the constant hitting on and thus, I couldn't put the blame on something else. Everything he had said was true. So, what was I supposed to say?

"What if we have a baby?" I asked.

"As far as I know, we're not planning to have a baby soon, right?" he asked back, looking at me, wrinkling his face. "I mean, I'm _there_. And the house is big enough for our kids. There's a whole bedroom that's not being used. We'll turn that to the nursery."

"Please, Lovino, just think about it!" I said hanging by my last thread of hope.

He sighed and said: "Listen, _, my father is depressed. I can't just leave him! Yes, he won't be alone, Feliciano and Romeo are gonna stay here, but he'll still miss me. I can't do that to him, he practically raised me on his own! And by now, he has grown to like you a lot and enjoy your company. Do you really want us to do this to him for no apparent reason?"

"What kind of depression is this, Lovino?" I cried out. "The man is almost as cheerful as Feliciano! He's singing and saying dirty jokes all day!"

"Tsk, don't judge a book by its cover, you're the one who taught me that, remember?" he answered. "My father is wearing a mask all the time. He's always been acting like this. Never stopped. He doesn't want his beloved children to think he's depressed, he doesn't want his lovely new daughter to think he's depressed, either. He knows we care about him". He smiled sympathetically.

I didn't answer, I just kept on looking at him incredulously. Could he really be that stupid?

That night, an important football match of the Euro Championship was taking place: Italy versus... something, I don't remember. I wasn't interested at all anyway, I would rather go out with some friends of mine.

Unfortunately, I didn't find out about it until it was too late to arrange anything: Lovino told me only an hour before the beginning of the match that all four of them would sit at the living room to watch it, in front of the biggest tv of the house.

A few minutes before the starting whistle, Lovino approached me again and said, that since nobody wanted to lose even a second of the game – "You never know when the goal is going to happen" – and since I wasn't interested in watching it anyway, if I would be kind enough to surprise his family by being responsible for the food and drinks.

"You don't really have to do much: We've already stocked the fridge with plenty of beer and Romeo is now calling the pizzeria to order. The only thing you have to do is answer the door and bring us the pizza boxes and also, bring a few cans of cold beer every twenty minutes and put back in the fridge the warm ones that aren't open. You don't have to bring us more than two cans per round 'cause we don't drink that much beer: We're Italians, not fucking Germans." he said. "But really, I'd rather have you hang out with us a little. Feliciano told me earlier today that he thinks you're avoiding them. Are you sure you don't want to watch the match with us?"

I couldn't believe my ears! They were such slimy bastards they would tell Lovino that? Why don't they tell him the reason behind my behavior, as well, while they're at it?

"Yes, I'm sure." I answered as normally as I could.

"Okay. I think you'd make a good impression by hanging out with us and that would prove stupid fratello wrong, but since you're not interested, I guess, you get to bring us the pizza and the beer. You'll make a pretty good impression this way, too. We never had someone bring us stuff during games." he said smiling proudly and patting my arms, as if he was my coach preparing me for my definite victory. "We've always been getting everything ourselves. It'll be a very nice surprise for them." he said. "Except if you don't want to do it. You know you don't have to." he concluded.

"No, it's fine."

"Nice." he finally said grinning and kissed me.

As soon as I paid the delivery guy and closed the door, I headed towards the living room and leaned over to set the stack of pizza boxes on the little table in front of the three seater sofa, when I felt a hand caress my behind. I straightened my body as fast as I could and looked at Julius wide-eyed. He was acting like nothing had happened, sipping his beer by the can, holding it with his hand, while his other hand seemed like it had always been resting on the arm of the couch. I then, looked at Lovino who was seating next to his father, in the middle of the couch, hoping that he would have noticed the incident, but no such luck: He had been looking the other way all along as he was loudly talking about an off-side that had just happened with Feliciano, who was sitting on Lovino's other side, on the other end of the sofa. Feliciano also seemed like he hadn't noticed a thing. Only Romeo, sitting on the armchair, was smirking at me. When he saw me looking at him, he momentarily raised his eyebrows suggestively, the smirk never leaving his face.

I turned around and went back to the kitchen wondering what I should do. Should I talk to Lovino? Should I not? What if he didn't believe me and thought I was delusional? What if he thought I was a slut that was provoking them? God, that's what happens when you marry a man you know almost nothing about! On the other hand, the more I delayed this conversation, the more difficult it would be for me to explain things later. Because I would have to, at some point! At some point Lovino would notice something weird and ask about it and what was I supposed to answer then? Wouldn't I be at fault, too, for keeping him in the dark for so long? And what would happen with the others if I didn't speak up? At the beginning they were flirting innocently, then not so innocently and now they were downright sexually harassing me by caressing me and barging into my bedroom hoping to get a glimpse of me naked. What if they later decided to be more forceful and aggressive?

I realized I couldn't take living like this any longer. I had every right to protect myself and I would talk to Lovino as soon as possible, even if that could mean separation, only a little over a month after our wedding day. I decided to not wait any minute longer and headed back to the living room and, thank goodness, at that exact moment halftime started.

"Lovino, can I talk to you?" I asked.

He looked at me a little annoyed and turned his head back to the tv to stare at the commercials that had just began. "Sure, what is it?"

"In private?..." I clarified.

He turned to look at me even more annoyed and confused now, but nonetheless he got up without a word and followed me.

I led us to the kitchen and sat at a chair close to a corner of the table. Lovino sat at the other side of the corner and crossed his legs, waiting for me to talk.

"Lovino," I said, not being fully sure of what I was about to do, "I think your brothers and your father are hitting on me."

He kept on looking at me, his expression not changing at all. _Oh, God, he's not going to believe me_.

"Just a few moments ago, when I brought the pizza, your father grabbed my ass." I told him hesitantly.

Still, no answer and no reaction. _He's not believing me_.

"Yesterday morning, when the rest of you were away, Feliciano got down the stairs wearing nothing. He was prancing his junk around in the kitchen, gathering the stuff he would eat for breakfast and talking casually to me, as if nothing weird has happening." I said again.

Lovino's silence for response was worrying me greatly. Of course. Why would he believe me and not his whole family when he knows me for such a short time? If I was accusing just one, I had considerable chances of being believed, but all of them?

I decided to shake him as big as I could. Maybe a greater shock would get him to have some reaction. "The worst thing happened a week ago: While I was walking down the corridor, Romeo hugged me from behind, pulled my body onto his and started kissing my neck. I thought he was you and let him and raised my arms behind me to grab his ass and push him more onto me. He started caressing my stomach and lower body and only when his hands fondled my breasts, I saw that he had no wedding ring and realized he wasn't you. I shoved him away immediately, but plenty of damage was already done." I added exasperated.

Lovino was now looking at me with a weird expression on his face, as if I were not a liar, but pathetically stupid.

"I'm saying the truth!" I almost screamed unable to read his expression.

"Bella, I know you're saying the truth." he simply answered.

I felt my jaw drop. _He knew?_

"What I don't understand is why you don't give in to their desires. And yours, I'm sure. All the Vargas are sexy and know very well what to do," he winked at me "so why not? I don't believe there's anyone in the famiglia you wouldn't find hot."

I stared at him wide-eyed. Was this a joke?

There was a pause and I realized Lovino was smiling mischievously at me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked almost certain I had misheard.

"I'm serious! We're all a big family now, there's no harm in fooling around a little." he said. "Just only within the family." he clarified, narrowing his eyes slightly and pointing his index finger at me.

If this was a joke, it was terrible.

"I guarantee you'll have a wonderful time, bella..." he said again, his wicked smile growing wider.

My mind decided he was joking -a twisted, immoral joke, but a joke nonetheless- and played along. "So, you're okay with me cheating on you with your father and your brothers?"

"It's not "cheating" " he quoted the word "cheating" with his fingers in the air "when it's in the family". Another pause.

_What the hell?_

He sighed, placed his hand on mine and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Look, if you get pregnant," he said "and it's Feliciano's for example, not mine, the kid's still gonna be a Vargas."

I furrowed my eye-brows trying to understand not what he was saying, but if he was indeed joking. My mind was saying it was impossible he wasn't, but my instinct had longtime ago sensed the reality.

He shook his head and went on. "If my father or any of my brothers get married, I will probably mess a little around with their wives, too."

It seemed that this time, it was me that answered nothing, stared with an unreadable expression and had no reaction at all.

"Once she's married, she's gonna be family, a Vargas, and you can screw around with her, too, you know. Hell, when the time comes, maybe you two can do something together and let the rest of us watch." he said, an unholy grin growing on his face and his eyes widening and focusing somewhere far away.

He then abruptly sat up. "_, halftime must be over by now." he said and headed for the door, but just as he was about to exit the kitchen he turned and told me: "Remember, it's not cheating if it's in the family". He paused for a second and added: "Take your time to think about it, okay?" And left me alone in the kitchen.

It took my brain at least an hour to accept our conversation had really happened. Finally, I decided I had to react and take matters in my hands. The only thing I couldn't do to myself was to keep sitting there doing nothing. Thankfully, the others were still watching the match that went into extra time and I had the enormous relief to move around the house without having them annoying me.

Avoiding the living room, I went upstairs to our bedroom and took a blanket and Lovino's pillow and left them on the little table that was next to the top of the staircase. I then, locked myself inside the room by pushing his nightstand in front of the door. It was a silly solution: A little push would be enough to be able to get in, but as I was thinking of replacing his bedside table with the closet, I heard someone coming up the stairs. Not enough time now. I would have to push back the door myself if that was my perverted husband wanting in. Or if it was anyone, really.

I saw the doorknob turn and the door open a little more than the nightstand would allow, but the intruder stopped his effort quickly. The noise of the furniture being dragged on the floor and the extra force he had needed easily made him understand what was going on. He closed the door again and knocked.

"_?" Lovino said softly.

I couldn't answer, I couldn't talk to him. To hell what he thinks right now!

I heard him leave and walking down the corridor. The footsteps stopped momentarily about as far away as where the little table was and then, I heard him moving again, walking down the stairs.

After wondering if I did the right thing and being unable to decide on the matter, I went to the bed and laid down. What really made me wonder was why he hadn't opened the door. He could easily get in if he wanted. At the moment he started opening the door, I was by the closet, trying to figure out from where to pull it. He did open it a little, so he did know it wasn't a big deal to get in. So, why?

I didn't sleep that night. I cried the whole night through, feeling miserable for my marriage falling apart. I was too young to be married, let alone being divorced and the biggest problem – the only problem to be completely honest - was that I was still extremely in love with Lovino. He and his family were sick, yes, but this didn't make me fall out of love with him at all...

I was immensely sad, almost desperate that I had no other choice but to get a divorce. But what else could I do? I couldn't stay married to someone twisted. Nor could I keep living there, under the Vargas' roof.

At the same time, I thought he hadn't meant a single word he had said. What if he was already bored, but was too much of a coward to tell me, so instead he was acting crazy in order to get me to leave running? Or what if he wanted to get rid of me so much that he would gift me to the next possible "buyer" be it his father or brothers?

What if it was just a joke? An unholy, sinful joke sure, but still only a joke. Lovino and I knew each other a very little time for me to be sure he wasn't immature and immoral enough to say this. But, even if it was a joke, he still knew his family members were hitting on me and did nothing about it. So?

In any case, be it a joke or real, Lovino didn't care about me anymore and was insane and I had to divorce him.

Only after taking my decisions, very early in the morning, I finally drifted off.

I woke up in the afternoon feeling a little better. No-one had entered the bedroom while I was sleeping and I knew that because the nightstand was still behind the door.

I got up and left the room, not in need of putting on clothes as I hadn't got undressed the previous night: The whole incident had left me so wrecked that I had forgotten to change and put on my nightgown.

After I visited the toilet, I headed downstairs. As soon as I walked in the kitchen, Feliciano greeted me: "Ciao, bella! We were worried about you, ve~".

"Who else is here?" I asked not proceeding further in the kitchen.

"It's just us: Everyone is at untie Helen's. There's pasta if you feel hungry." he answered.

"Yes, I'd like some." I heard myself saying.

Feliciano at once made me a big serving and placed it on the table along with a fork. "Bon appetito, _". he said and sat down at the other side of the table and started blabbing happily. Among the many things he said was about how excited he was that Romeo and he were invited to a party that night and they would get to meet pretty girls. I expected him to make a move on me, as he always did when the topic went to women and Lovino wasn't around, but to my surprise, it never happened. Instead, he asked: "How is the pasta, bella?"

"Very nice." I only said.

"Thank you, I made it! Ve~" he answered happily. Of course, I knew already: Pasta was always cooked by Feliciano while pizza – when it wasn't ordered – was always made by Lovino. These were their specialties.

"Well, _ I'd love to keep you more company, but I have to go to the grocery shop: Papa asked me to buy fresh fish so he can cook tomorrow." he said as he got up. "Ciao, bella!"

He didn't wait for me to tell him "bye!". I wouldn't have said it anyway, but I noticed he wasn't surprised by my lack of reply. I only sat there and watched him getting out of the kitchen, getting his keys and vanishing behind the wall. A few seconds later, I heard the front door open and close.

In reality, he had stayed a little more than half an hour with me, keeping me company, but I was eating so slowly that I hadn't finished yet. Feliciano was a good man - with the exception of his hitting on me – and if I had asked him to stay more, he would, even if that meant the grocery store would be closed by the time he got there.

I didn't ask him to stay, though. To be honest, I wasn't afraid of any of them and even less of Feli. I didn't need time alone to think, either. I had done plenty of thinking the night before. What I needed to do was to get up and search on the internet for a new house. But, I couldn't bring myself to get up: I was still feeling emotionally weak and that pasta was just marvelous.

I decided to search for a new house as soon as I would eat, but instead, I put my plate in the sink and went to the living room to watch tv. Nothing of sake was on, but zapping helped my mind find some peace.

Almost a week had gone by, and for some reason, I still hadn't searched for a home in a serious manner. I would surf the web and read a few ads about small apartments, save the ads that seemed promising, but I would never proceed after that point and not once would call the owners, as if I wasn't emotionally ready to accept the end of my marriage. I just couldn't bring myself to move to the next step, I was as undetermined as a stagnant puddle of water. My sorrowful feelings for losing Lovino were halting me from taking action and even though I knew what was the right thing to do, I realized I was hesitant.

Every night, I would lie alone on Lovino's bed, with his bedside table behind the door and cry, missing him terribly. Every night, he would knock on the door and ask for permission to enter his own room, but he would never do it, even though he knew he could. I had started wondering why he wouldn't come in and deep inside I wished he would stop respecting my personal space and just come in already, but he never did, and I knew I shouldn't tell him to.

Except for the nights, the rest of the day was more or less the same, I would spend the day walking around the house aimlessly or try to fool myself that I was indeed looking for a new home.

What was very different though, was the surprising fact that no-one was hitting on me now. It seemed the news had leaked and both Lovino's brothers and his father would treat me unlike any other time, not flirting at all with me, just completely friendly, a behavior they had never shown towards me before, not even the first time I met them. For some reason, it made me respect them more and confirmed my strong belief about them not being dangerous. But, it didn't make me feel any happier.

Lovino was different, too. He was missing almost all the time and the few times he would be there, he would avoid me, as if he was feeling too embarrassed to look at me in the eyes. He would try to approach me only during the night, by knocking on his own door and I would never answer.

I kept on waking up in the afternoon every day and head to the kitchen to make some coffee, trying to calculate my next move, taking decisions and swearing to myself that today was the day I would find my next house, but I would never go on with my plans.

The day that marked exactly one week since my talk with Lovino, I headed to the kitchen once more, and turned on the coffee machine. As I was standing in front of the counter, waiting for my much needed coffee, someone walked into the room, and without a word, pushed himself on me, trapping me between his body and the cupboards. At this day and hour, only Romeo was possible to be in the house and his faint smell confirmed him. I let him caress me without protesting, because I needed this more than anything. It had been more than a week since my last intimate relation and a big part of me, wanted to revenge Lovino for his indifference. Mostly though, I wanted this.

My green light made him even bolder and he kissed my neck and ravished my body brutally. I turned around and kissed him fervently on his lips and messed his hair with my hands. He pushed me even more on the counter with his body and his hands wondered on my hips and lower back. I tugged on his shirt and he leaned even closer to me, squeezing my breasts with his chest and rolling himself on me. He grabbed my butt and lifted slightly my leg for his erection to gain better access. We broke the kiss only for him to take off his shirt and throw it carelessly somewhere and he kneeled a little to kiss my jaw line and my neck making me gasp while pressing his whole body against me and his thigh on my womanhood. He kept on kissing me lower and lower until he reached my collar bone and as much further as my blouse would allow him, while I tugged on his hair, throwing my head back, feeling immense desire.

We soon found ourselves naked on Lovino's bed twirling around each other in our fight for dominance and fondling and tasting the other's bare skin as if our lives depended on it. Suddenly, Romeo got up and went to the closet and got back just as quickly as he left, holding two of Lovino's neckties. He again lay down on me and with a cocky smirk he tied my hands on the bed post. With the other tie he blindfolded me.

It took me only a second to realize that what he did wasn't incidental. It always excited me being tied down and unable to see and obviously my husband had blabbed about it. I turned on more instantly.

Romeo kissed my lips again and before I could kiss him back, he left my mouth and bit lightly my earlobe and then, he headed down painfully slow, nibbling at my neck and my collar bone and licking the space between my breasts. I couldn't do anything but arch my back, hoping to feel more of him.

A light chuckle escaped his lips, but he didn't give in to my whimpers and trembling. He moved further lower, avoiding my two mounds and kissed my skin all over my stomach and softly raked his nails on both my sides without picking up his pace. I was becoming frustrated.

Then, his right hand caressed my hip and I felt the bed dip as he used his other hand to change position again over me and he finally placed his mouth over my right breast devouring it. I tensed up as I felt his right hand, going further down, fondling my left thigh and circling around it, slowly but steadily nearing my core. But as soon as he touched my long ago swollen clitoris, he took his hand away, making me hating him. Instead, he shifted again, replacing his mouth with his left hand and now sucking fervently on my neglected breast and holding my back with his other hand, lovingly caressing my side with his thumb.

He moved again and lied next to me, kissing my mouth and neck and wandering his hand all over my torso.

And then, I felt the bed dip again, but Romeo wasn't moving. I suddenly felt someone abruptly push my legs apart more and position himself in between. He bent my knees and kept my legs there forcefully, gaining the best access possible.

"Who... Who's there?" I asked panicked.

Romeo was acting like nothing was happening, he kept caressing me and moved his kisses from my jaw line and neck to my collar bone and shoulder and the only answer I got was the other's change of position and his mouth on mine. I easily recognized the taste of tomatoes and olive oil, the soft lips and their familiar technique.

As he broke the kiss I smiled widely excited at what was going to come. I heard him chuckle.

He went down again and I felt his hot breath on my womanhood. Romeo raised the blindfold on my forehead and I saw Lovino hovering above my core, but looking back at me with a mischievous smirk on his lips. The last thing I saw was Lovino turn his gaze back to his task and lower towards it, before Romeo restored the tie over my eyes.

I felt Lovino stuck his face on me, licking and sucking and playing with me and my breath hitched.

That day, I realized that my sadness was not caused by Lovino's abnormality, but by my belief he didn't love me anymore. I thought I wasn't important to him since he didn't mind sharing me. How could I ever imagine that he still was in love with me after all he had said? Not that I accepted this situation for his sake, just because I didn't want to lose him: My beloved husband was still my favorite, but the truth is, all the members of the family were attractive, funny and very sexy and I wanted them all.

Turned out, Lovino didn't lie when he said that all the Vargas men know very well what to do. For the past year, every day has been a bliss. I am happy and deeply satisfied.  
Now, all I have to do, is to keep everyone sated, so that no-one will get married and I'll for ever ensure myself as the unique queen bee in our remarkable home.


End file.
